Let It Snow and Kiss Me Under the MistleToe
by FWvidChick
Summary: The city of Metropolis is keeping the Blur busy and there's been no snow. Will Clark and Lois get their wishes of a White Christmas together?
1. Promises and Conditions

**Title: **Let it Snow and Kiss me under the Mistletoe  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Clois  
><strong>Type: <strong>My usual mix of romance and dramedy  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I own nothing (obviously) and I just enjoy writing it. Its called fandom.  
><strong>Time frame: <strong>S9 sorta.. its based off them in s9, may reference s9 events but its AU.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG to PG-13

This is a gift for **Rianna. **  
>Merry Christmas!<p>

**Summary: **_(a crap vague one __ )_  
><em>The city of Metropolis is keeping the Blur busy and there's been no snow. Will Clark and Lois get their wishes of a White Christmas together?<em>

Self edited..so the usual disclaimer applies. Will be posting as much as i can when it comes to me.

**Let it Snow and Kiss me under the Mistletoe**  
>Banner on profile<p>

۪ ۪۫۰۪۫۰**Prologue **۪۫۰۪۫۰۪۫  
><strong>A Revelation<strong>

It started off as teeny tiny drops of snow just sprinkling. One hit the end of her nose and lay cold against her skin. Its frozen nature had an opposite affect on Lois Lane it warmed her up with hope, for instead of melting away from the heat of her skin instantly, it stayed. Stayed long enough for her to know this was it. This is what she had been hoping for.

A White Christmas.

The rapidly forming winter wonderland blew a flurry of large snowflakes around her as she stepped away from the porch, wrapping the blanket tighter. It was cold and she knew Clark would not be thrilled with her being outside without a coat when she was sick. There was no way though she could not enjoy this moment even for just a few minutes.

She spun around slowly until she coughed then stopped to catch her breath. Once the lightheaded sensation past, Lois turned to look around the farm, though smiling her eyes were begging to see a sign of him. With the white flurry blowing and covering everything a small part of her worried. If he was out in a field how would Clark see to come home?

It was then she saw the reason for the snow. The dark coat and the white 'S' contrasting against it. Standing in the distance it was unmistakable, her hero was there on the farm with her. He was far enough away and with the snow coming down heavily his features hidden, but there he was.

He had done this! The Blur had come and made it snow. She wasn't sure how but she knew..with a hand to her chest Lois gave the Blur a beaming smile. She would have yelled out to him but her voice was still to hoarse. To her surprise she heard "I need Hero.." coming from her pocket.

Pulling out her cell Lois quickly answered, barely managing to whisper, _"Hello.."_

"_Merry Christmas Miss Lane."_

"_Merry Christmas.." _She replied. _"I take it I have you to thank for this snowy miracle."_

"_I had a hand in it, yes. "_

_"__What? Why? How do you mean you had a hand in it?" _On every other word her voice cracked.

She heard him sigh on the other end, _"Lois, I believe you should be inside and warm."  
><em>  
><em>"<em>_I will once you answer my question." _Lois took a defiant stance where she stood, watching him in the distance.

_"__How about we compromise.. You step on the porch and I'll answer your question."_

Lois pressed her lips then complied,_ "Okay.. so?"_

_"__I heard a White Christmas was in order. "_

"_So you came here to give me one?"_

"_Yes, Lois."_

"_That is really sweet. Thank You. I don't know how you did it but thank you!"_

"_You're welcome.. I."_

Lois didn't like the idea of him going yet, besides she had an increasing worry for Clark. _"Wait.. who told you?"_

_"__Lois.. are you okay?" _Despite the modulator masking his voice, Lois could clearly hear the concern in it, she hadn't been aware her own had reflected into hers.

_"__No,..I.. Clark he went out earlier to do chores, I thought he should be back by now..and with this snow I'm worried he won't see his way back." _

It was in that moment,in the tone of her voice and the expression on her face that Clark knew. He couldn't hold back a moment longer. He had wanted to tell her for so long, let her see all of him but the fears and worries had kept him back, but now after having taken care of her confirmed what he always had known. Lois was strong enough to carry his secret and he wasn't strong enough to risk losing her to relationship insecurities and lies.

When he didn't answer right away, Lois took a deep breath prepared to make light of her own worry, especially when she was probably was for no reason. Then he stepped towards her. Her eyes had never left that black clad form. And one step turned into another, then another and Lois found her breath hitch in her throat.

He was coming towards her, the gap between them decreasing rapidly. The Blur, her hero was going to trust her. The knowledge that this moment was happening made her weak in the knees, forcing her to grab the porch railing. Unable to tear her gaze away, she kept it on the rise and fall of the 'S' on his chest, not wanting to ruin the revelation of what he would look like. Not yet, not till he was close and she could soak him up.

_Oh, Clark would never believe any of this!_

_"__Lois.."_ She heard her name. Frowning she realized it was Clark's voice.  
><strong><br>~ **_Oh God please don't leave.. Clark why couldn't you just wait ten more minutes? ~_

_"__Lois look up.." _Clark's voice was closer as she stared beams on to that symbol. _"You can look up Lois." _he sounded bemused.

Confused, Lois did as she was told and felt herself go faint at the sight of the face before her. _"Clark!"_

* * *

><p>ღ<p>

**ღ Part 1: Promises and Conditions**

"_Where's the snow?.. I mean is it that hard for it to snow and give us a white __Christmas? I mean, yes, I know I've been a scrooge a time or two but this isn't V-day..this is Christmas, a holiday with actual meaning even if it is a bit commercialized.." _

"_We still have a week to get that snow, Lois." _

"_Maybe.. but I'm not holding my breath, its been too warm to get a snow that will stay. "_

"_Lois, it may be too warm for that but you really need to wear a warmer jacket." _Clark gave a pointed look at her flimsy excuse for a coat.

Lois rolled her eyes and rubbed her hands together in an attempt to warm them up. "_Considering we're on a stake out, I didn't want to be slowed down."_ She whispered back, taking her eyes off the motel they'd been watching for at least an hour in the cold car, to look over at him meeting his eyes. "_Besides,"_ a smirk playing at the edges of her mouth, "_I have my very own plaid loving heater right here."_

Not missing a beat Clark raised a brow, "_There's too many layers and space between us for my body heat to do you any good. "_The remark while said in innocence caused Lois to raise a brow.

Despite his best efforts, Clark was unable to stop the blush creeping up his cheeks and unfortunately for him there was just enough light from the nearby street lamp for Lois to catch a glimpse of it. Clearing his throat Clark added, "_You know what I meant. Lois.. its past the time your source said so why don't we go?"_

"_Ten more minutes Clark.. the criminal world doesn't exactly run on our schedule."_

_~Tell me about it ~ _Clark thought with a rueful look.

He was surprised that he hadn't had to have made an excuse on the stake out. It was almost as if once the Christmas décor in the stores had gone up a signal had been sent out to the criminal element of Metropolis. It didn't make it easy when it came to spending time with Lois when he had to keep zipping off.

It had come to the point where his excuses now included things like "I left my wallet at home.", "I think lunch didn't agree with me", to his absolute best and most ridiculous excuse yet, "I got lost." Which considering it wasn't really one of those sort of moments to use such an excuse it hadn't gone overall that well. If anything, Lois was beginning to act like she thought he was losing it. She had even doodled a detailed and sarcastically influenced map and left it taped to his computer so he wouldn't get lost again.

Glancing over at her, he loved watching the myriad of expressions that would cross her face as she was deep in thought. The only time silence was acceptable was when she thinking on a story. Actually, Clark found it was best to let her break the silence then too.. otherwise she tended to get cranky.

Despite the knack for getting herself into trouble, Clark loved her passion. How she threw everything she had into a story, the desire to find the truth and right wrongs resonated out and made her even more attractive. Lois was anything other than self centered. Her social skills sometimes lacked, her mouth often had her foot in it, and her temper could get the best of her but Lois Lane had a heart of gold and Clark loved seeing it in action.

Really when he thought about it, he wouldn't change a single thing about her. His own personal whirlwind of energy and life, always surprising him, it was hard to be out of sorts around her. And this Christmas he wanted to spend every moment with her, experience it a new way with her by his side, if he could just catch a break.

Lois gave out a huge sigh allowing her voice to now be above a whisper, "_Chalk this one up to a delusional source"_

"_They may have rearranged their meeting."_

"_More like illicit rendezvous," _Lois rubbed her hands again and scowled at the seedy motel, "_leave it to the holiday to put a kibosh on mixing business with pleasure."_

"_If its true about the affair, Vander could have ended up with unexpected family plans. It is close to Christmas and she has children" _Clark pointed out.

"_Hmm.."_ Lois pressed her lips not completely convinced, "_Or my source was knocking back the eggnog a little to strongly and got the motel wrong." _

She turned to look at him, switching gears. "_Alright Smallville let's blow this popsicle stand.. and get something to eat."_

"_Chinese?"_

"_Of course.. " _

"_You still catching a ride with me?"_

"_Unless I plan to walk I think I need the ride Lois. " _He rolled his eyes, knowing she knew that.

"_Aww.. having truck withdrawals Clark?"_

Shaking his head, Clark watched her navigate her way out of Metropolis, thankful it was late enough they didn't have to battle to much traffic. "_I thought you wanted us to start car pooling?"_

Lois smirked, "_I did. I just didn't expect you decide to now. Especially with all your disappearing acts lately..I figured you'd have needed the freedom to drive off on a whim."_

"_I'm sorry its been so bad lately Lois!" _Clark sighed out. He really needed a better list of excuses, and if this coming week was like the one that just past he needed to be thinking of them now.

Lois gave him a sideways glance, "_How about we just go with you staying away from iffy foods, making sure your cell and wallet are on you before you head out the door, and you keep my trusty map with you at all times. It could all help.. you never know."_

_Oh, and the seedy underbelly of Metropolis takes a vacation.~ _Clark added mentally.

"_I'll do my best Lois. "_

_"That's all I ask Smallville. I deserve an award for this past week."_

He couldn't argue that, her patience and even understanding when she had no clue what was really going on had been outstanding. "_Yes, you do..How about I make it up to you?"_

"_You already promised to three times."_

"_Well name it..its yours. We'll do whatever you want..I'll get you whatever you want."_

Lois grew quiet for a moment before responding, "_Okay. First off whatever it is has to be worth four promises. Either that or you owe me four times separately. Got it?"_

"_Absolutely." _Clark smiled at her, and received a smile back letting him know she wasn't upset but had every intention of milking this. And he had every desire to let her.

"_Secondly, if you have another bad week, god forbid! Please don't make any more promises, make it up to me in some other way. Be creative.. I wouldn't turn away delicious home baked goods by the way."_

Clark couldn't help the chuckle, "_Noted. I sense a third point to this.."_

"_You sense correctly. Third, I don't have to decide right now.. I let you know the first one or the huge one tomorrow. And you can't argue..agreed."_

"_Agreed on one condition."_Lois turned to give him an 'oh really?' look with one of her shapely brows.

_Sexy as hell ~ _Clark thought.

Continuing quickly he added, "_I want you to spend Christmas with me!"_

"_I will be Clark." _Her brows knitted together in confusion as she refocused on the road.

"_I mean Lois.. We wake up on Christmas morning together." _Clark found himself struggling to keep his voice level. Nervous about her response.

Lois cleared her throat, "_I uh.. I mean.." _his joy in making her almost speechless couldn't be fully appreciated with the worry she'd reject the idea.

"_Just sleep over Lois. You've slept at the farm before!"_

"_You'd have the couch?"_

"_If you want..." _Clark replied softly.

Lois glanced at him, her eyes roving over him with a dangerous look that caused him to shift in his seat. "_Hmm.." _was all she said before turning on the radio.

**It doesn't show signs of stopping,  
>And I've bought some corn for popping,<br>The lights are turned way down low,  
>Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!<strong>

Lois let out a low growl before switching to another station. Clark knew it was the lack of snow bothering her more then the holiday its self. He knew her. He knew that Christmas wasn't easy considering how things were when she grew up, but he also knew that it meant something to her regardless. That spending it with loved ones made up for any hurt. Over the years it was always during the Christmas season that Clark often saw Lois Lane shine, seen the depths of her heart.

It was in the tiny things. The way she gave change to the Santa's on the street. Bought a cup of coffee for them. She was even on first named terms with the guys who took turns standing out there for the Salvation Army. She didn't know it but he also knew how she had helped his mom one year deliver food to several local families who had fallen on hard times.

This year her help had come a bit more forcefully and also meant Lois came off like the Holiday Nazi. As if sensing his thoughts, she remarked, "_So..anything more in that pantry of yours."_

"_Sorry?"_

"_Come on Smallville. I know there must be some jam or something you can add to __the food collection."_

"_Lois..I brought in two sacks to contribute earlier this week"_

Lois sighed. "_I know.."_

Clark put his hand over hers. "_Its really nice that you are organizing this, but you are sorta scary. Marcy keeps sending others down to the bull pen to get what she needs. Its come to the point now where she is bribing people."_

"_I only asked her a couple of times. Besides"_ Lois scowled, "_What she brought in wasn't fit for a dog let alone hungry families."_

"_It is the thought Lois.. "_

" _I mean really. Not to mention three things were out of date. All I said was maybe she could have another look in her cupboard for something more suitable. "_

"_That's not exactly what I heard you say Lois."_

Ignoring him Lois continued her small rant. "_I mean is it really that hard for people to go through and find food they don't eat but are not completely and utterly vile.."_

Clark nodded, knowing there was no point in arguing with her. Ever since she had done the story earlier that fall on food shelves, soup kitchens and the need for the community to support these, Lois had been on a mission. Taking any reluctance from her co-works as a personal affront. Clark had found himself doing a lot of mediating in order to keep peace at the Daily Planet.

"_... I was always so lucky Clark. I may not have had the best shiniest Christmas'. I mean, the General is hardly a bucket of fun, but I had food in my stomach and gifts, that alone is something to be thankful for. These people and families have worked hard yet can't quite make it. Trying to add Christmas on to tight budgets is just plain hard. I suppose I should be happy that the toy donation box was decently filled." _

Clark smiled, remembering how happy and excited she was when they brought those was if she was the one getting the gifts rather then the children.

"_When do you need to bring in the food donations." _He asked, squeezing her hand.

"_Tomorrow evening."_ Lois squeezed back. "_So I expect your help. Put all those farm boy muscles to work." _She gave him a wink.

"_Of course.." _Clark realized how close they were now to Smallville. "_Takeout or eat in?"_

"_We can eat in this time. Its good Smallville finally got its own little decent Chinese place. Actually, I like their buffet more then the take outs in Metropolis. I swear the ones in the city want to jip you..too much celery."_

Lois finally found music that didn't remind her of the lack of snow. She turned towards him just as he opened his mouth. They asked at the same time.

"_What are we going to do about your tree?"_

"_Will you stay over Christmas eve?"_

"_Tree?"_

"_Eve?"_

Another moment of speaking in union. Clark took a deep breath and gave her a small smile for her to go first. Lois cleared her throat. "_I uh. ..think .." _She so wasn't ready to answer his question. "_Well you need a better tree. I mean really? Are you trying to do your own version of the Charlie Brown Christmas pageant? That thing looks half dead. I think the Charlie Brown one looked better to be honest."_

"_Its not that bad Lois!"_Of course she'd avoid the topic. Ever since they had almost come close to going all the way the last time, and getting interrupted, she seemed to have taken a step back when it came situations that could put them there again. He wasn't exactly sure why.

"_It isn't?" _She asked incredulously.

"_No. It's not..now.." _He decided to tackle it head on. "_Why don't you want to stay the night?"_

"_I never said I didn't want too! "_

He gave her a look.

"_I do Clark..I would love to stay the night..its just. We should..you know. I mean things get heated and com-bust and go boom, and not in the good kind of way, then where will we be. I can't do that at Christmas. I really can't. I lo.. " _She stopped her rambling and took a deep breath pinning him with a look. "_I'm just not ready to risk what we have.. it means too much to me!"_

Clark looked down. In a sense, Lois had voiced some of the same concerns he had been battling with as well. What he had with her was more intense and consuming then he ever felt with Lana. A part of him knew that if for some reason it didn't work between them it would tear them up. The worst of it was, he had a huge secret always floating above his head and if he wasn't careful it would be the very thing to take her away from him.

Looking back up, he once again took her hand. She was in the middle of navigating towards the little Chinese take out. So he waited. Allowing himself the moment to find the words he needed.

Once the car was parked, Lois turned towards him, her free hand rubbed down the front of her pants. What was it about Clark that could turn her into a nervous wreck?

"_Lois.. I want you to stay over. That's all I am asking, I don't want to lose what we have either. But I can't bear the idea of being away from you this Christmas. My mom couldn't make it, Oliver and Chloe both have ended up with plans. And I want you by my side, all I need is you.." _He hooked a finger under her chin, lifting her face up so he could look in her eyes, pinning her with his own. "_Lois, I want to hold you by a warm fire, kiss you goodnight and see your smiling face first thing in the morning. Bed hair and all."_He smiled lightly.

If there was one thing she struggled to resist other then the tone of voice he was using on her now, it was those Kent puppy dog eyes. Deep blue-green pools that shined with an intensity straight down to her soul. Making her feel if she even thought rejection at his offer he was going to shrivel up. What a way to emotionally black mail her. Not that Lois really needed it, she wanted to stay with him, she just needed to get these nerves under control. It would just be helpful if he wasn't so damn sexy on top of sweet. Or if he wouldn't get under her skin the way he does.

"_Clark..okay. I'll stay the night. But we're keeping to slow okay?"_

He nodded a boyish smile lighting up his face, "_Thank you!" _Pulling her into a slow deep kiss.

Lois smirked after pulling away with a sigh, "_Boy you're easy to please.. I outta remember this for later" _Lois winked before stepping out of the car.

He was so going to be the death of her. Not wanting him to have to much of the upper hand in this moment, she couldn't help but add as he came around the car. "_Oh.. We're going to pick out another tree before I even think of staying over."_

Clark smiled, still feeling like he was having Christmas right now. "_Is that one of the promises?"_

Lois took his arm, "_Nope.. its a condition on your condition. Considering, generally people don't put conditions on promises and I am letting you get away with that, its only fair I get to have a condition as well."_

"_You're not just anyone Lois. "_

"_Damn straight." _She grinned at him wondering why she had balked at all at the idea of staying over. This was Clark. "_I guess I've taught you well young Padawan learner." _

Clark rolled his eyes. "_Is that a hint that we'll be watching Star Wars this weekend?"_

"_Clark..how is the Christmas Holiday complete without a little of Han Solo and Princess Leia..or Luke and Darth Vader? Seriously Farm boy!"_

"_I prefer Indiana Jones.."_

"_You would. All that saving the damsel and the whip, I bet you wanted a fedora growing up!"_

The look that crossed his face told her all she needed to know. "_Oh, you so did..aw..well just for you Smallville, we can watch the Indy movies as well. First though we go Christmas tree shopping tomorrow."_

"_Lois, the tree isn't that bad."_

Clark opened the Chinese restaurant doors for her. "_We don't get a new tree, I don't stay over. There is no way I am going to stare at that mangy thing over the holidays."_

Shaking his head, Clark watched Lois strut ahead of him, it didn't really matter what movies they watched or if he had to go out and get a new tree. Having her with him was all he really wanted.

Now if it would snow and the break he was getting tonight as the Blur would continue. It would all be perfect..

ღ/ღ

_To be continued.._

feed me ..please


	2. Christmas Tree Mental Meandering

**A/N:** Okay,this was suppose to be longer but it wasn't happening so i decided to post what I had and could end at a good part, plan to have another part out tomorrow.

Hope its enjoyed..

Edited while extremely exhausted so bear with me. (not to mention whatever formatting issues ff does to this)

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2: Christmas Tree Mental Meandering<strong>

_"Leans a bit"_

A gloved hand brushed gently over pine needles before moving on to the next one. Smaller and slightly more fashionable boots causally meandered around trees with larger farming ones trailing reluctantly behind.

_"Ugly green"_

_"It's the usual green all pine tree's are Lois"_

_"Typical guy.."_ Lois lifted up a branch of the offending tree in question _"..shade blind. Look this is 'I'm going to die fairly soon, just in time for those Christmas photo's' green. But this.."_ She then took a few steps and gently lifted a branch of another tree, one with a much more vibrant colour and continued _"has the 'I'm alive and well and will out shine everyone..I don't even need sparkly little baubles to look good'. And that Smallville is exactly the kind of green we want."_

Clark looked between the two tree's before settling on giving the Lois approved green one a long look. They had been walking for atleast 15 minutes between various tree's at the end of Ben Hubbards land, where they had been told they could pick a tree, a gift in return for a few favours Clark has helped with earlier in the year.

_"Then is this your tree?"_

_"It's not my tree Clark..it's your tree we are hunting for. And Gawd no!.. Do you see this?"_

His eyes tracked to where she was pointing unsure of what he was suppose to see, _"What?.." _refraining from saying 'what's wrong now?'.

Rolling her eyes at his expression, Lois bent down a little, _"It may be pretty in colour but its branches don't spread out properly. The ornaments wouldn't hang right on it. No, definitely not ours."_

_"Ours.." _Clark repeated softly as he watched Lois scrutinize another tree. As with everything she did, she gave it her all. Lois did nothing with half her soul and that thought made him smile to the point where the big lopsided grin on his face was caught by Lois.

_"What?" _She glanced at him curiously, feeling suddenly a little self conscious. He had a way of doing that to her. Smiling or staring at her so intently, with a barely subdued passion, that the world around would stop and she'd feel like nothing else outside of them existed. Lois was hardly able to resist the urge to kiss the smile off his face.

He knew there was no way he'd ever be able to stop the smile growing on his face, so he didn't bother trying. Instead, he gave her as much of the truth as he could. _"Just you.. I'm glad you're here." _

The full truth was, it occurred to him that if she gave her all in everything including picking out a tree, that said a lot about how she felt about him. It added more weight, more meaning and depth to her need to take it slow, for them to get this right. Several times it seemed to him that Lois was about to tell him she loved him. But then she'd stop, it didn't matter though that the words had not been said when it was very clearly expressed in her eyes and her actions. Not only did it fill him with a euphoria, causing the smile stuck on his face, but echoed his own feelings for her.

He had known for some time now that he was in deeply in love with her. Not a little nor just a like, or passing fancy of feelings, or even a type of love that he could get over. She was the one. It was a feeling so strong, growing with every moment he spent with her. Clark couldn't fathom why he never noticed it before.

Like with his secret, he wanted to tell her how he felt. The words never came and when they did, something would steal them away, the right moment passing them by. He loved her so much and yet it seemed it was the hardest thing in the world to just say the three words. To allow the change they would cause. Was this the same reason she held back too? That little tiny fear that if they said it, put the words out there, the truth of them would change everything and for some reason it would fall apart?

There had been Lana and Oliver. Love and hope, all that surrounded them had not been enough to make the relationships work.

Lois' smile in response to him, taking his arm, pulling him towards another tree in an attempt to hide the blush that crept up her cheeks. As Clark let himself be directed toward her desire in question, another idea hit him.

Maybe it wasn't the fear of it failing to work that kept them from saying what needed to be. Maybe it was the idea that it would succeed. That they had finally really found the one they were meant for. Clark felt a bit like a coward, he could face dangerous situations, even kryptonite with less fear but the affairs of his heart, especially when concerning one Lois Lane were a different matter entirely.

_"Coward.."_

What? Did she just read his mind?

_"Lois?"_

_"I said, Clark, stop standing there with cow eyes! "_ She gave him a quizzical look _"What do you think?"_

Blinking, Clark refocused his attention and took in the tree before him. He had to admit it was a beauty. The shade was very pretty, the branches were full and spread out nicely. Lois was beaming from ear to ear as she glanced back and forth between him and the tree.

_"See.. colour, form and even height all matter. Isn't it just gorgeous?"_

Clark turned his gaze on her, watching the sunlight and happiness sparkle in her eyes and had to agree, _"Yes..very." _He took her hand and felt Lois thread her fingers through his before she stepped closer, leaning her head against his arm.

They stood soaking up the tree and each other for several long minutes. Clark pulled her close and stole a deep kiss. The sort that made Lois' toes tingle and Clark's breath to catch at her beauty as she pulled away. Opening her eyes slowly, her slightly swollen lips upturned into a wide and satisified smile, he caught the glimmer of mischief in her hazel depths.

_"I want to help you decorate!"  
><em>  
><em>"You already did!"<em>

_"That was then and this is now..besides it took me laying out a condition to get you to replace that ugly tree."_

_"It's not that bad Lois" _He replied, arms around her waist.

_"Smallville, unless you are going to open up a orphanage or shelter for abandoned and unwanted Christmas tree's than yes, it is. It looked like it had been run over!" _Lois stole a soft kiss and placed a hand gently on his chest as if to console him,_"I'm sorry.. I know you're a softy but the tree has to be put down." _

Shaking his head, Clark gave a little laugh, _"I agreed to replacing it. I draw the line at putting it down."  
><em>  
>Lois gave him a incredulous look, <em>"What are you going to do with it? Clark, you can't keep a cut tree as a pet!"<em>

_"Is this a dare?"_ He raised his chin at her, challenging her..seeing how far she'd take this. After a moment Lois bit her bottom lip and rolled her eyes. _"Fine..keep it. But I am still decorating this new one with you."_

Clark smiled, _"I was already planning on it. Actually .."_ he stepped away softly, tugging her along with him as he made his way a bit back to where he had rested his axe. _"We have a stop to make in town before head back to the farm."_

_"Oh..? "_

_"Yep." _was all he gave her back knowing it would drive her crazy.

_"Yep?.. Clark.. what is it?"_

_"It's a surprise. You only have to wait till we get back to the farm"_

He heard her huff and pout as he went to pick up the axe. It had fallen down the side of an old stump , bending down for it, he heard the cries of alarm in the distance. The Blur was needed and it was the fifth time that morning, how was he suppose to get away now?

Peeking over his shoulder, he noticed Lois seemed a little lost in thought, her gaze falling back to the chosen tree. Thankful for the convenient moment, Clark speed the axe back to the truck and was back at her side in barely a second. The only sign he had gone and come back was the flying up of her hair, which caused her to shiver a bit and tuck her scarf in around her neck.

_"Oh that wind has a bit of a bite."_ She said to him with a smile. Waiting for him to do his usual remark about how she still wasn't bundled properly, and frowned at the look on his face. _"What?..what is it?"_

Despite his hope the sirens he was hearing meant things were under control, it was apparent they weren't as he had continued to listen in. With an internal defeated sigh, Clark used the only excuse available to him, _"Lois..I forgot the axe, I need to go back to the truck."_

_"I could have sworn you brought it up here. "_ She turned glancing around the stump. Lois gave him a puzzled look when it was clear it was no where to be seen. _"Okay then..we go back."_

Inwardly groaning, Clark added trying not to sound like he was in a huge hurry though he was, _"No, its fine..I can go get it. Why don't you go back to the tree and make sure its the one you want." _He finished with a smile that he hoped was a bit flirty, but had a feeling from the look on Lois face it probably wasn't.

Sucking the inside of her cheek a little, Lois narrowed her eyes. _"Sure.. okay." _Something smelled completely fishy but for the life of her she couldn't place what. She knew she had seen him bring that axe out, so where the hell was it?

With a nod, Clark bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek, _"I'll be quick."_ Smiling, Lois nodded back and started to return to the pretty so-to-be Christmas tree, not even three seconds later she spun on around to add, _"If I were you I'd check the __ground on the way back Smallville. I think you're becoming really absent.."_

How did he do that? Completely disappear.

_"..minded.. Clark, you or I need help. Professional because something is definitely wrong with you." _Not expecting a response spoken to the cold bitter air, Lois turned once more.

Then it happened.

Exactly what she hoped and even believed wouldn't.

Lois 'rarely get sick' Lane let out a sneeze powerful enough to cause her to stumble back.

_"Oh sh*&"_

It would happen wouldn't it? After having spent a half hour trying to convince Clark earlier that morning that she hadn't coughed, that her coat was warm, and that Lanes have good immune systems and don't need to be coddled, here she was doing exactly what Clark had predicted. She was getting sick.

Glancing back, while she headed for the tree, Lois couldn't see him and let out a sigh. So okay, this meant she was going to have to suck it up no matter how bad this cold or whatever got. There was no way she was going to let him be right, his big farmer head would swell and she'd never hear the end of it.

Nope. Lois Lane didn't do sick, hadn't for years and wasn't about to start now.

_"Mind over matter Lane. Don't believe you're sick and you won't be sick. The plaid king is just a worry wort. As you said this morning he's a bonafide mister mother hen and you are not one of his chicks."_

The mental image from the last statement made her shudder or atleast that's what she told her self as a funny shiver ran up her back. Pulling her coat tighter, Lois fought the image and ended up with one of her and Clark in an compromising position in front of the fire. _"Now thats how one treats a sick girlfriend."_

It took a second for the 'g' word to register. _"Oh Gawd no!.. " _Lois spun around in a circle to make sure Clark wasn't there yet. With no sign of him, she turned towards the tree she chosen and gave it a look over though her mind was elsewhere.

It became clear to the patch of pine tree's around her that Lois wasn't really on the same mental plane of existence in that moment as the peaceful wood. Staring hard at the tree Lois declared out loud.

_"I can't use that word!"_ She crossed her arms and shook her head, _"no..no nonono. __That word implies trouble. I mean if we use that word then it means we can break up."_Eyes now having gone wide with the thoughts ping ponging through her head. They were always there but generally pushed way below the surface. But with the quiet around her and the lately constant confusion when it came to one Clark Kent sexy farm boy drive her crazy reporter, Lois couldn't avoid the thoughts in this moment.

So she gave them to the tree.

_"Its not that I want to break up or even think we will. "_ She said a bit defensively. _"It's just.. once you say the 'g' word or the 'b' words and certain 'L' words, then everything becomes that kind of complicated and you can break up. I've done breaking up..its not pretty."_

A cough tickled at her, Lois fought it and cleared her throat continuing her ramble, _"The thing is so has Clark and I've seen him after a break up. And it is even less pretty then me drowning in a tub of Ben and Jerry's. No.. no complicated words. Be strong Lois."_

The problem was they were no longer really in the just started dating phase anymore. That became obvious once she realized she had stopped counting PDA's. But despite that and every other sign that pointed to deep feelings between them, they both played with the awkward factor of newly daters. It was easier to pretend and hold back then to let herself fall. But pretending would only get them so far, eventually if she wanted to keep him, Lois knew she was going to have to start volleying certain words.

Even the patience and understanding of Saint Clark would have to have an end. Wouldn't it?

Lois groaned. Only she could get a boyfriend she didn't call a boyfriend but wanted to call her boyfriend, yet didn't out of the fear of losing him to some imaginary break up. And it all would end up leading to that said boyfriend probably running away because she refused to call him her boyfriend.

Shaking her head, from the confusing train of thought Lois squeezed her eyes shut. _"I'm so doomed."_

ღ

Comments are cookies..feed me! ..please :)


	3. Christmas Memories with a Side of

**A/N:**Sorry for the delay. I've been like 90% done for days.. but with not feeling well I couldn't seem to get past this one part. Today I've rewritten it three times now..lol hopefully its good and not disappointing. I kinda feel i got a bit scattered with this update..

Next Chapter will move things along in the story.

Once again self edited and cause of how i feel I can't promise anything resembling perfection. I'll try and better it later.

* * *

><p>ღ <strong>Part 3: Christmas Memories with a Side of Sneezing and a Tickling Cough<strong>

If there was ever a sign that something was wrong it was silence from Lois when she would normally be talking up a storm. It had come to a point now where Clark found even he didn't care for uncomfortable silences. She was infecting him slowly.. hearing her talk, even ranting, at a mile a minute was soothing.

So it could be said that at this moment Clark was anything but soothed. In fact, as he shifted in the driver seat of his truck he was beginning to feel paranoid. Did she suspect something? Did she know he hadn't really gone back to the truck and slipped on a patch of ice, his lame explanation for being gone so long.

When he came back to the tree he had expected a verbal firing squad of questions. Instead she had accepted his lousy excuse with barely an eyebrow raise. That was definitely not Lois. Despite the fact he did not enjoy being under scrutiny, he found it comforting in a way that Lois would atleast be curious to his whereabouts. Yes, she generally accepted whatever he told her but not without first teasing or even being annoyed for at least a moment.

_"Lois.."_

She continued to stare out the window. Lois had alternated between clearing her throat and pulling strange wide eyed expressions he'd catch in the reflection of the window whenever he glanced at her, which was frequently.

_"Lois.." _

At the slightly sharper tone Lois turned her head with a _"Hmm?" _she was back in the wide-eyed look.

Clark raised a brow.

_"Lois are you okay? You haven't said much since I came back from getting the axe."_

Blinking Lois sighed,_ "oh uh.. just thinking Clark. You know preparing in advance for the holiday chaos. Who knows what stories will land in our laps." _Once again doing the strange throat clearing thing.

Clark frowned,_ "Mostly we get kitten adoption stories unless something big and unusual happens." _He mentally added that there better not be any big and unusual events during Christmas.

When Lois didn't immediately respond Clark continued, _"Did I do something? I know I've had another one of those days today which I am really sorry about Lois."_

After another few seconds in which Lois mentally berated herself for getting into such a state that Clark thought he had done something wrong, she smiled softly at him. _"Oh no, Smallville, its fine. I do think you may need a doctor check up soon though." _She gave him a wink.

Clark looked lost so Lois added, _"You know with misplacing the axe. I know you pulled it out when we arrived and yet had to go back for it, then you slip on the ice and that doesn't even count all the issues you had before we even took off this morning. I'm starting to seriously think you are suffering from sort of premature dementia. And Smallville, I am not going to be your babysitter if that is the case." _

Trying not to smile at the tease, Clark managed to pull off a convincing pained expression. _"So you'd leave me on my own?"_

_"Not on you're own."_ Lois pressed her lips in her own attempt not to smile. _"I'd visit. As if I'd let those lips go to waste.. "_

Clark felt his jaw actually drop a little at that. Lois laughed when he glanced at her before giving a partial shrug,_ "What? If you were me you wouldn't be able to waste that either" _she pointed at his lips.

He really couldn't comment on his own lips since he didn't think of them that way, though he definitely had an opinion on hers and found his eyes tracking down to them.

Lois caught it and smiled knowing exactly what he wanted but he was driving so it would have to wait, that didn't mean she couldn't tease. She slowly licked her lips and smirked when Clark gave out a half groan/sigh before returning his complete attention to the road.

All the attention he could muster when desperately fighting the desire to pull over and kiss his girlfriend senseless.

Several minutes later Clark pulled up to Grace's the little gift and trinket store in Smallville. Lois grinned at the sign, she always loved the little store especially around Christmas because of all the beautiful figurines and village sets. It brought with it a memory of shopping at a little shop just like it as a small child with her mother. The memory was hazy on its own, however it was brought to life once more in her minds eye every year in that little place.

She turned to look at Clark and found him watching her. _"Come on lets go?" _Smiling, he tipped his head at the door.

_"So I get to find out what the mysterious package is?"_

_"Who says its a package? Could be a card. "_

_"Considering we are getting it from here its not a far leap. I highly doubt you'd make the trip for a card. It has to be an item, which makes it a package."_

Opening his door Clark shot back at her, _"True, but you have to wait till we get to the farm. Have a look around while I pick it up.." _He wasn't unaware of how much she liked Grace's during the holidays, remembering from previous years when she would jump at the chance to go.

Lois followed him out of the truck and took his hand as they walked in, fighting the urge to sneeze.

_~You can do this Lane.. you are not sick.~_

Lucky for her the sneeze that did escape wasn't loud and was covered by the Christmas music playing softly in the background.

As it was every year, the little trinket shop was transformed, surviving year after year by being known for the unique or hard to get and that included even christmas décor. Hand made ornaments dangled from the ceiling while others sat on shelves, catching the pretty shimmery light of the christmas tree that sat in the corner. A christmas theme'd train set ran in one corner with a similar themed village set placed around it.

Before she knew it, Lois was whisked off to another time and place, smelling the christmas cookies, hearing the holiday music and the babble of voices speaking a foreign language. She could almost feel her mothers hand wrapped around hers.

_"Look at this Lo.. isn't it pretty" Ella knelt down showing off the little angel figurine._

_Nodding, Lois smiled and tentatively touched the figure who had her head turned up as if looking at the sky or falling snow flakes. Arms out spread with a face of wonder._

_"Pretty.. keep mama?"_

_"Not today. Maybe next time... today though we are going to get us a star for on top of the tree. You can help me choose." Picking up the nearly four year old and letting her gaze at all the pretty stars that adorned a higher shelf._

_Silver, gold and even other colours. Some had words scrolled on them in delicate filigree. All shined and shimmered in the young hazel eyes like promises of good things to come. Ella watched her give each star her complete attention as if choosing the right one was the most important task in the world._

_Smiling to herself, she told Lois the story of the Christmas star and how the shepards and wiseman used it to guide them. Lois gave no indication she was listening but Ella told her anyway. She knew enough to know that Lois was soaking up every word, not much got past the little girl._

_"That one!" Lois almost squealed at the pretty gold and silver star in the corner. Twinkling like it belonged in the heavens. All the while it reminded her of the snowflakes her mother and her had watched fall just the day before._

_Ella put Lois down and gently lifted the chosen star bringing it down to Lois' level. They shared a smile between them. "You have lovely taste Lo.. its perfect! I think daddy is going to love it"_

Clark stood at the counter waiting for Mrs. Davidson to return with his package. His eyes drifted as they usually did to Lois, inevitably drawn to her like a magnetic force pulled at him. She was beautiful wrapped up, face slightly flushed from the weather, Christmas lights catching the highlights in her hair as she went down an aisle.

She seemed to be lost in her thoughts, face set with concentration but slight flickers across her features hinted at pleasant thoughts or memories. He was mesmerized by how she moved, the way her fingers traced along decorations. He forgot where he was till he heard an amused throat clearing and turned to find Mrs. Davidson's smiling face kindly watching him. The older woman's eyes sparkled as if she knew something he didn't.

_"I see you and Lois are an item now" _she remarked. Never one to beat about the bush but her tone and manner was grandmotherly. Despite her bluntness and even sometimes prying words, Clark had always liked her, felt safe enough to answer her with as much honesty as he could growing up.

He blushed a little and threw a glance back at Lois. Grace nodded with a smile and placed the box on the counter,_ "Am I to take it that this is for her?" _

_"Yes. Well sort of.."_

_"I see..one of those special memories huh. No worries young man..as my grand __daughter would say, I got ya covered. Now while she is busy"_ Grace noted Lois being drawn further down the aisle to little angel figurines. _"Lets have a look. Make sure this is what you want."_

Clark nodded and peered into the box as Grace lifted the lid. He smiled and glanced back at Lois before meeting Grace's eyes. _"It's perfect."_

_"Wonderful!" _Grace put the lid back on and and tied a lovely red ribbon around the box and into a bow with deft hands. Despite the age in the slender fingers they worked with years of experience and love, a gentle recognition of why her store had survived the years.

_"Alright, that's done. You are, I hope, going to treat her to more then this pretty here?" _Grace asked with a look.

_"Yes, of course. This was just I guess.."_

"A spur of the moment thing. It's very sweet.. you are a credit to your parents. If my John was as thoughtful as you he wouldn't have a need to complain of being lonely."

She placed the box in the small sack as Lois made her way to the counter._ "Keep treating her right and I think that smile I've been seeing on your face lately is bound to keep." _

Clark didn't get a chance to respond to her last remark before Lois was by his side. _"Hi Mrs. Davidson.." _She greeted cheerfully, placing decorated Christmas pens on the counter, the three pens had reindeer or santa heads on springs that wobbled from motion.

At Clark's raised brow Lois shrugged,_ "I'm trying to be festive"_

Grace didn't miss the amused and some what adoring expression that crossed over the mans face. Picking up the pen's, Grace playfully admonished. _"Ah, Lois how many times do I tell you girl..it's Grace. Not even my mail man is so formal. I won't have it."_

_"I'm sorry Grace._" Lois gave a small laugh,_"I should know better."_

_"Yes, you should. And since you're here."_

She rang up the pens as well as placing a small wrapped box on the counter._ "That's 16.40 hun, I'm just pleased to see you. You seem happy.."_

Lois glanced at Clark resisting the urge to take his hand, and ignored his questioning look on the box. He had his secrets, she had hers. _" I am. I'd be happier if we could get some snow." _Sliding her card over.

_"Oh, I know. As much as I don't care for being snowed in I do like a bit of the fluff on __Christmas morn." _She glanced between them._ "Makes those cuddles by the fire all the sweeter if you ask me"._

Lois stared for a second before looking at Clark with the message ' She knows'. The response back was a 'I didn't tell her' face. Lois sighed and pressed her lips with a 'you gave it away somehow' expression which earned her a 'No, I didn't!'.

Grace placed the items in the bag appearing oblivious though perfectly aware of the silent conversation.

She looked back up to find them both suddenly turning to look at her as if they hadn't been doing a thing. _Young love_, Grace thought.

Lois cleared her throat when she felt the tickle and grabbed at the first thought in her head, _"Yeah, a warm fire would be nice. All wrapped up with family around. Lots of family.." _she trailed off realizing how obvious that was.

Clark sighed and refrained from rolling his eyes._ "Thank you Grace! I hope you have a Happy Holiday! Tell Mr. Davidson I said Hi."_

_"I sure will Clark and a Merry Christmas to you both. I hope we get that snow for you Lois.. and don't be a stranger. You need to come around during Valentines day!"_

Eyes gone wide Lois stammered, _"Yeah ..sure I will Grace. Thank you!" _Making a beeline for the exist as gracefully as she could. Once outside, with Clark following close behind her, she managed to muffle a sneeze.

Waiting for him to say something about it he instead asked, _"Why didn't you tell me you had something to pick up here?"_

Smirking Lois climbed into the truck,_ " Like I'm going to give away all my secrets. I was going to pick it up on Monday though now as good of time as any. Just don't think I'm telling you what's in the box. You have to find out on Christmas morning."_

Clark grinned, _"Oh.. for me?"_

Laughing Lois rolled her eyes, _"What are you twelve now?.. Maybe it's for Shelby."_

_"If you say so Lois."_

_ღ_

The trip to the farm was eventful in a subdued underhanded way. Lois wasn't sure how she managed to cover for the cough and sneezes without arising suspicion out of Clark. How in the world was she suppose to do this? Spend the day and evening with him when she felt like her nose was trying to betray her.

If Clark wasn't already getting an inkling he would have it soon. She was running out of ways to cover it and unable to think of any excuses to get out of movie night. Not that she really wanted to. Movie nights were a fairly regular and enjoyable part of their relationship. It involved things like..kissing but also was just a time of being friends. Which she liked. No work, no pressure, just them and today included decorating a tree. The tree she had chosen.

No tinkling cough or damn sniffle was going to ruin her time with Clark.

Just how though was she going to pull this off?

It was why the short ride from the shop left Clark feeling like he was in a tension minefield.

Every time he looked over at her she'd quickly look out the window. She'd start to say something to him only to suddenly clear her throat. Several times he heard her sniff and asked if she was okay, only to get a death glare and her denying anything was wrong.

To say he was confused was an understatement. Where was the mind reading skill when he really needed it.

Speaking of mind reading he had yet to hear from her about the promises he was suppose to fufill. At the mention of it he'd only gotten a smirk in return before she changed the subject.

Lois wasn't sure how she had managed to hide that she was definitely coming down with a cold. If Clark had noticed he wasn't showing it, only remarking once that she looked a little flushed.

By the time they were nearing the Kent farm Lois' voice sounded a little hoarse, and the tickling cough was demanding more attention ,which meant more throat clearing in an attempt to keep from coughing. The battle was in vain, sooner or later she'd be found out. Her body was against her, it felt like she had lead in her legs and a weight in her chest.

Trying not to appear like she felt Lois plastered a smile on her face, which sent more alarm bells off for Clark who was completely bewildered by, and suspicious of, her behavior. There was an inkling that something was definitely not as it seemed with her. The sneeze outside the shop being the biggest clue.

Lois followed Clark inside thinking it was going to be a long day between decorating a tree and pretending to be well.

ღ

_"You're mean." _Said in the typical Lois Lane declarative matter of fact way but she was pouting. A side of her he was now privy to seeing and enjoying immensely. It was both fun and exhilarating to explore what responses he could get out of her at times. Pouting was one of his favourites.

_"Lois, you'll be opening it soon enough." _He noted how she was pushing her food around her plate. Lois always had a hearty appetite. So it was surprising to see her uninterested in food. Even the desire to open the gift wouldn't put Lois off eating. So what was wrong?

_"You okay?"_

Lois head shot up from looking at her plate that she couldn't seem to eat. Her stomach felt off. _"I'm fine.. Just not as hungry as I thought I was."_ She replied while mentally chanting – _you're not sick, you're not sick. Mind over matter..er illness. Whatever. _

As chants go it was a little messy.

Frowning, Clark decided to let it drop for now. Smiling softly, he asked before taking a bite of his food, _"So promises? Have you decided yet? Last night you were a little..evasive when we dropped off the food donations."_

Lois smirked, _" I'm still weighing my options. What are you in a hurry? Feeling guilty?" _Resting her chin in her palm as she leaned towards him. Eyebrow raised somewhat seductively, somewhat teasingly.

She loved watching him trying to figure her out.

_"Lois, you know I feel bad about how things have been lately."_ He tilted his head to the side. _"You're plotting something."_

Pretending to be shocked Lois shook her head, _"No.. never. Maybe I just want to explore all my options."_

_"Hmm.. Well whenever you're ready to call on the promises is fine with me Lois."_

_"Why won't you let me open it? "_

She practically whined,turning the subject to what was driving her crazy all evening. The pretty blue box, with white snowflakes and its red bow, sat taunting her from the counter. Clark was mean for leaving it in the open. Even with her back turned to it, she knew it was there. Mockingly asking to be opened.

Clark smiled,_"I will in about ten minutes. You've gotten worse with presents."_

_"Have not!"_

_"Lois, that first Christmas with you here you weren't half as bad."_

_"That's cause I snuck down and peaked..well at the gift you parents bought me, yours was wrapped so badly I was too afraid to open it without tearing it to pieces."_

_"I know.. it occurred to me later when you pulled that face." _He replied with a grin.

Lois huffed and sat back and rubbed her nose absentmindedly, _"If there ever was a gift designed to get rid of a house guest that was one."_

Clark scowled a little back, _"I meant it to be thoughtful."_

_"Well, I had your parents support. I think your dad was going to have fit."_

_"Now you're exaggerating." _Enjoying the twinkle in her eye, the back and forth between them. Suddenly struck by a memory of his parents being the same way. Christmas at the Kent house had always been filled with happy memories growing up.

_"Clark, tell your father I can hold my dumplings hostage if he doesn't stop his teasing." The red head had tried to hide the smile threatening her face. Managing to scowl as she looked at Jonathan while addressing her son._

_Ten year old Clark went to add but found his father responding first, "Son, tell your mother that I am not going to ruin the surprise even if I miss out on her famous dumplings."_

_Clark glanced back and forth between his parents. They were using his name but neither seemed to be seeing him. At the idea of missing out on dumplings Clark swallowed his bit of food down quickly and protested._

_"No.. Mom. Please not the dumplings!"_

_Martha grinned this time before folding her arms, "Sorry Clark. This is war.. he's being a mean tease."_

_Jonathan shook his head, fork suspended as he looked thoughfully at his wife, "No. I am trying to build antipication."_

_"Anticipation to what? Pushing me over the limit?"_

_"If that was the case we'd have had this talk already Martha Kent."_

_Martha gave him a look before turning to Clark, "How about I make you whatever you want. Cookies, cake..you name it. In return you tell me what it is your father has __cooked up."_

_"Hey! see here.." Jonathan started only to receive another writhing glare._

_Clark squirmed in his seat as he looked back and forth between them before settling on his mother with a grin, "The double fudge cookies?"_

_"I can do that."_

_"Martha.."_

_"Jonathan, I'm negotiating with our son please hush"_

_Clark tried to bite back a laugh and failed, getting a look from his dad, "Sorry.."_

_Martha stood from the table, "Double fudge cookies it is. Only on the condition you tell me right now."_

_"Clark, you tell her and you'll be mucking the back stalls."_

_"What?"_

_Now both looked at him waiting. No cookies or muck out the worst stalls... Both his parents were dead serious even if it was all for fun. Being caught in the middle had its definite perks and downfalls. Question was which was worth more._

_Decision was made when Martha pulled the fudge she'd been saving out of its canister._

_"Sorry dad.. it's mom's cookies!"_

_Martha looked over at Jonathan and gloated. Never mess with a city girl who can bake._

Lois giggled remembering back to her first Christmas with the kents. His gift hadn't bothered her, at the time she had been quite impressed._ "Okay, so I exaggerate a little but he did tell say it wasn't very gentlemanly."_

Clark shook his head lightly and smiled, finishing his plate and standing. Lois glanced up sharply. _"I can open it now."_

_"Let's clear the table first." _He took her plate.

_"This is no time for farmboy manners Smallville" _Lois began following him into the kitchen. Watching Clark go through the motions of cleaning up and feeling impatient.

Amused, Clark watched her out of the corner of his eyes as he rinsed the plates, then caught sight of the mistletoe hanging between the living room and kitchen. Drying off his hands he took one of hers and lead her towards the living room.

_"Hey..my present is over there." _Lois complained, eyes never leaving it till she found herself standing under the arch. _"What are we doing?"_

_"Something which I've wanted to do all afternoon" _His arms went around her. His eyes taking on the look that told her he had one thing on his mind and it wasn't talking. _"You've been very elusive Lois Lane." _His eyes tracked up to the mistletoe before falling back on her face with that sexy slight smile he loved using.

Lois raised a brow and returned his sexy smile with one of her own, _"Maybe you haven't deserved a kiss tormenting me and all." _

_"Mmm.." _Clark leaned down to steal the kiss but Lois twisted right out of his arms and almost dived for the present. Clark sighed, hanging his head.

The diving motion made her back and shoulders ache, another warning for the impending doom she was soon to face. Lois grunted at it and spun back around with the gift in her hands. Once again reminding herself she could get through the night without tipping Clark off. If her nose and cough remained calm, body ache's didn't get worse, and the slight pounding in her head kept a steady low beat, she'd be fine. Just fine..right?

_"Now.. No more Clark!"_

Laughing Clark tilted his head to the tree. _"Alright, open it."_

Lois moved closer to the tree. Tentatively unwrapping the bow and removing the ribbon as she did, she placed it down on the arm of the sofa. The box was big enough that she couldn't hold it and remove the top of it while standing so Clark held out his hands with a gentle smile. She placed the box on his palms and lifted the lid, holding a breath as she did.

There was tissue inside covering the contents, peeling it back Lois gasped at the sight of silver and gold twinkling before her. She glanced up at Clark then to the top of the tree unsure how to feel. Touched and yet feeling a sense of guilt.

_"Oh Clark.. I never.." _Feeling at a loss for words.

_"Do you like it?" _He felt nervous and it showed in his tone. Her eyes told him one thing but the slight frown on her face said another.

Lois looked at him, gently taking the poinsettia gold and silver star out of its box,_ "Clark, its beautiful and Yes I love it! It's just.. where's your dad's Angel?" _Feeling a little disappointed in herself for forgetting that it usually rested at the top of the tree.

Clark took the box and sat it down gently before going over to the mantel above the fire. Sitting there was the worn and some what ragedy Angel tree topper, now on a wooden stand. _"I felt it needed a new home."_

"I'm glad, I thought for a second you"

She shook her head,_"I should have known you'd never get rid of it."_

_"You were worried I was replacing it with the star."_

He came back over to her, placing a hand on each of her shoulders. _"Lois, mom had already suggested retiring the angel, its when I remembered the story you told my dad about your mom and her love for Christmas stars." _

Lois gazed down at it and back up at Clark feeling a little emotional. Amazed at his memory and thoughtfulness. _"Smallville.. It's almost exactly like the one my mom had. Thank you!"_

_"You're welcome. You're family Lois.. and I think its time we put the star where it belongs don't you?"_

Lois nodded. Firmly and with a gentle touch she held the star up, letting the lights from the christmas tree shimmer off it and reflect in her eyes.

Clark raised a brow at her when she failed to move, _"I can go get the ladder."_

Snapped out of her thoughts on Jonathan Kent. Lois glanced up at him, _"Why do we need a ladder when we have you.." _She grinned wanting to take full advantage at seeing him work his physique and any excuse to touch him was a plus in her book. Now atleast she didn't have to try to hide the desire like she use to. Back when he first started working at the Planet she would make up excuses not only to hide her attraction but also pretend she didn't feel it.

It was a good thing, a very good thing, Lois thought that she had no need to now. She'd go crazy, especially with him in the dark blue tight fitting long sleeved shirt he was sporting. It clung to his chest and arms, outlining every muscle. Feeling suddenly warm Lois held up her arms.

_"Right then Smallville. I know you can handle it. Lift me up.." _Clark had his turn feeling warm at the sexy smirk Lois wore on her face.

Anyone else and Clark would have tried to appear weaker, deny he could do it. Lois, however, not only had lived on the farm with him, watching him do his chores at times but had experienced first hand his strength via lifting. Even if she had no clue it was super strength she did know he was strong. There simply was no point in denying the request. Besides he couldn't pretend he wasn't looking forward to touching her even if it was just to hold her up long enough to put the star on the top of the tree.

_"Alright, let me know if I hurt you."_

Clark placed his hands gently on the sides of her waist right on and above her hips. The touch even through the fabric of her shirt sent electricity through them both. Unconsciously his thumb rubbed back and forth a few times as their eyes locked. The moment was broken when Lois felt the tickle in her throat again and cleared it, cursing herself afterward. Whether it was for the cough she was trying to deny she had or ruining the moment, she wasn't sure.

Bending slightly so as to look like he had to brace himself, Clark lifted her up with a slight grunt. Her stomach was level with his face, her shirt brushing his cheek, the scent of her spiced cherry body spray filled his lungs. He resisted the urge to bury his face into her, touch her skin.

Lois found herself holding her breath like it would make her lighter. She quickly tried placing the star on top of the tree, half worried that not only would she tax Clark's strength but being held like that would begin to hurt. When the star became difficult and she was forced to do a little repositioning, she found being held up wasn't hurting her. The way Clark held her up was not only secure but gentle belying the intensity of his strength.

There was no way Lois could ever deny how hot she found it.

_"Done.." _the word came out in a breathless whisper. Her heart was beating so hard and fast she wouldn't have been surprised if he could hear it.

For a split second, Clark was unsure on how to bring her down. He could easily without effort but to keep up appearances he had to choose how. His hands and body made the choice for him, he brought her closer and let her slide down his front. He wasn't sure why he did, though it provided a soft landing for her and the physical contact was like fire erupting between them. Sparking and licking up their skin. Her shirt slide up just a little, brushing against his fingers.

Lois could feel the heat rise up inside of her at his touch, the way it felt to slide down him. When their faces met the desire to press her lips to his, to taste him flooded over with fresh heat, tempered only by the thought if she was sick she didn't want to get him sick either.

A translation wasn't required for her to read the desire in his own eyes. As she stopped held up by his strong arms cupped under her bottom, her legs having found themselves wrapped around him. There it was again the overwhelming need to be close to him, to finally cross over that bridge. It was echoed back to her in the way he was breathing how his eyes flickered back and forth between her eyes and lips.

Caught up in the moment, Clark bent forward to capture her lips, interrupted by a finger suddenly placed on them._ "Clark..I..I think" _

Did she really have to admit she was sick? Maybe she wasn't and it was all just you know..nothing.

Shaking his head, Clark set her down and when her finger moved from his mouth he captured hers without warning. Lois was only able to give a squeak in surprise before she gave in. Figuring if the farm boy did get sick cause of her it was his own fault.

Her arms find their way around his neck, his own pulled her closer, one hand on the small of her back and the other in her hair. It wasn't long before Lois forgot her concern completely. The brush of lips, dance and tease of their tongues was all that either felt. They eventually pulled away foreheads resting against each other, deep breaths caressed hot skin.

_"Maybe we should put on the movie." _Clark suggested though he made no effort to move away.

_"Mmm..maybe.." _She trailed off. Oh how she wanted more. A part of her so badly wanted to throw all caution, excuses and anything else that tended to stand in the way, out the nearest window. Drag the man off to bed and have her way with him.

Sadly she forced herself to refrain from the urge. Settling for giving him another kiss before being the one to pull away. No longer caught up in the moment she felt a uncomfortable sensation settle over her. One that was unmistakable. Trying to hide how she ached, Lois settled on the sofa, looking up at Clark still standing by the tree.

_"We have a movie to watch.. hop tooo AAAaaa." _She tried to fight off the sneeze but failed miserably. It came out loud and quickly followed by several more.

Eyes met. One set wide, the other narrowed. There was silence accept for her sniffling.

Clark continued to hold her sheepish gaze. Everything now made sense. He gave a sigh _,"Lois, do you have something to tell me?"  
><em>

ღ/ღ

Okay.. cookies.. tell me how bad it was.. *grimaces*


	4. Movie Musings with a Poorly Lane

**A/N: **Okay So here's an update. Sorry if this fic seems a bit messy or crap. Hoping even so that it's still enjoyable.

Thanks to the Summer for beta-ing my brain dead mess.

The other day I read a story called "Seducing the Man of Steel" and a convo between Emil and Oliver re-inspired me to finish a certain conversation in this. So kudo's to the writer.. I needed to finally finish it.

* * *

><p><strong>Previously..<strong>

_"Maybe we should put on the movie." Clark suggested though he made no effort to move away._

_"Mmm..maybe.." She trailed off. Oh how she wanted more. A part of her so badly wanted to throw all caution, excuses and anything else that tended to stand in the way, out the nearest window. Drag the man off to bed and have her way with him._

_Sadly she forced herself to refrain from the urge. Settling for giving him another kiss before being the one to pull away. No longer caught up in the moment she felt a uncomfortable sensation settle over her. One that was unmistakable. Trying to hide how she ached, Lois settled on the sofa, looking up at Clark still standing by the tree._

_"We have a movie to watch.. hop tooo AAAaaa." She tried to fight off the sneeze but failed miserably. It came out loud and quickly followed by several more._

_Eyes met. One set wide, the other narrowed. There was silence accept for her sniffling._

_Clark continued to hold her sheepish gaze. Everything now made sense. He gave a sigh ,"Lois, do you have something to tell me?"_

* * *

><p>ღ Part 4: <strong>Movie Musings with a Poorly Lane<strong>

"Lois, leave it!" Clark pulled the pen and paper out of her hands and glanced around unsure of where she had found them.

"No." Half growling, Lois tried to stop him and settled for glaring daggers at him

"You can barely sit up." Clark ignored her death stares. She was determined to pretend she wasn't sick when she obviously was.

Even making her go into a doctor, which had been a fuss being so close to Christmas, had been a battle. "You're officially on vacation so rest."

"I don't want to rest, I want to do something and you don't need to babysit me." Lois leaned forward across him in an attempt to retrieve the pen and paper he stole from her.

"I'm not baby-sitting you, just-" The wrestling match Clark found himself in was not the kind he often dreamt of with Lois. Though he could have easily won, it was her own coughing fit that made her stop. "Lois! Will you stop that? Now lie back down and let's watch the movie." He patted the pillow he placed on his lap hoping she'd use it.

Lois glared at it instead.

"I'd rather kiss you." She declared a moment later.

"I'd rather kiss you, too, but we both know that's not an option." Even when she wasn't sneezing or coughing or battling a sore throat Clark knew she worried about getting him sick.

With a defeated sigh Lois leaned back against the pillow on his lap and tried to relax. Movie night had been interrupted two nights ago and here they were attempting it again, something Clark talked her into once he had succeeded in making her see a doctor. Lois rolled her eyes as Clark pulled the blankets he had brought out over her.

Big ol' mother hen, she mocked silently.

After ten minutes of feeling lost on a movie she had seen many times Lois grumbled. "My feet are cold and my hands are hot, Clark. Take me home."

"Lois, you have a fever which is why you're staying here."

Lois crossed her arms while laying down, both pleased with the idea of him taking care of her and annoyed with it. "I see. That's why you insisted on a movie. Real devious, Smallville." The thought amused her. Clark was so hot when he was sly and caring.

His response came back without shame. "Yes. You refused to let me bring soup over to you, so I figured I'd bring you to the soup." His fingers brushed through the ends of her hair.

"Fine. But the conditions still stand, Mister. I think you like this couch a little too much."

"I know, Lois. I have my old room." Clark found it cute that Lois kept forgetting he had the master bedroom now. She still kept trying to demote him to the living room sofa.

"Why don't I just take you're old room. And &^$% my feet are cold! How many blankets are on them and they still are cold?" Guilt for having his bed died with how her feet felt like ice cubes.

"Here." Clark gently lifted Lois up and scooted down to the other end of the sofa till her feet were in his lap. His big gentle hands began to rub her feet. "Better? And Lois, the bigger bed is more comfortable. You'll sleep better. "

"Oh, that's nice," she purred, or rather groaned back. The man was like a masseuse. He had missed his calling in life. Her feet felt like they were in heaven and Lois realized she would agree to anything he wanted in that moment.

Lois wasn't sure when she had dozed off but suddenly found herself brought back from a nice dream with Clark Kent, the Masseuse, massaging her feet while she lay out on heavenly warm snow. Wisps of snowflakes fell over her, teasing her skin along with his equally delightful lips.

Reality was harsh. Her skin wasn't really feeling the same sort of pleasurable sensations at that moment. In fact it tingled unpleasantly and her stomach was rolling.

"Smallville… "

"Yes?" Clark glanced down at her, frowning slightly at her complexion.

"Can we watch the movie later?"

"Of course. Tired?"

"Yes and I think- I think I'm gonna be sick."

ღ

**Two days before Christmas**

"Smaaaallghvihhuck!" It was meant to be a yell; she had put an awful lot of effort into it, only to suffer disappointment that it had come out more like a mangled cough.

Groaning, Lois leaned forward to the edge of the bed and rubbed her irritated nose. Gawd, could it be any worse? To be sick and looking like she had been to hell in back and in front of Clark, the guy who was for the lack of a better word, her boyfriend?

She was coughing, her nose ran like a faucet, she had no makeup and knew her mood was bordering on Scrooge. Yet Clark gave her those loving puppy eyes and put up with everything. Lois didn't know whether to cry over the fact she couldn't take care of herself or languish in the pampering of one Clark Kent.

And she knew, which made her feel worse, that she wasn't exactly sweet right now. Never mind how she looked when she had in the last few days swung from one mood to the next. Clark had excused it, saying a temperature was bound to make anyone like that. But she wasn't just anyone. She was Lois Lane and as a Lane she was NOT supposed to get sick.

How long ago had it been since she last was sick?

After a few seconds of trying to recall and earning a pounding headache from the effort, Lois gave up and continued to try and pull herself up into a sitting position instead. Once successful, albeit she had to keep a hand out and lean against the bed in order to remain upright, Lois tried one more time to yell for Clark.

Only this time she didn't put a whole lot of effort into it though his name came out right.

When she got to the 'ville' part he suddenly appeared at the door and his mother hen expression quickly filled his face.

"Lois, what are you doing?" Clark took two steps and was at her side.

"I just woke up Clark and I need the bathroom. And if that dog," she ironically enough sneezed, "Is around, I don't wanna trip over her." Most of her words sounded funny even to her own ears, from being stuffed up and hoarse. Clark, however, didn't seem to have much of a hard time understanding her.

Helping her to her feet, he gave an understanding nod. Shelby, in his attempt to care for Lois, had tripped her up twice and Lois' tolerance level was (a great deal of the time right now) next to none. "Lois, I put a baby gate up at the bottom of the stairs. He's stuck down there. And once you're done straight back to bed."

Lois huffed which caused her to lose her balance. Clark steadied her and once again let her go, knowing she'd have his head if he tried to help too much as she stumbled to the bathroom. Her balance was shot from the flu and she was weak. At least, he thought, she's keeping food down and her temperature was lower so she was improving.

"I'm tired of the bed, I'm tired of these damn walls and I hate your plaid bedding. I want my bed! I want… I want to get up," Lois rambled with frustration. Clark had heard most of this before.

"Lois, I grabbed your pillows. All four of them. And your P.J.'s. I even grabbed one of your blankets but you said it was itching you. If there is another one you want I'll happily stop over and get it but you cannot handle being out of bed long."

"Smallville, I'm a-"

"Lane. Yes, I know but you're a sick Lane and the doctor said you needed to rest." This conversation was one they had repeatedly.

Lois growled but had no reply to that. Instead, she slammed the door after making into the bathroom.

ღ

A good five minutes had passed with Lois grumbling the whole time she spent in the bathroom. Yes, she was feeling better but she was still tired, Clark was too sweet, she wanted snow and kissing and work and everything related to what was not being allowed her. Lois Lane should not be sick.

To say that she should have given up on this idea and accept reality was an understatement. But Lois didn't care. To accept meant defeat. She could swallow her pride and be lovingly attended by her boyfriend at his place and in his bed, but no way in hell was she going to act like it was natural and normal for her to be this sick.

Maybe in the event of flying men in tights. Otherwise, forget it.

With her bladder relieved and being a tad freshened up, Lois opened the bathroom door slightly and peeked out, glad that Clark wasn't hovering outside. Not that he had been any of the other times. Nearby but not hovering, which she was thankful for. She supposed he knew her well enough not to push his luck.

With a noise that was halfway between a chuckle and a sigh, Lois made her way for the stair case and was stopped by "that" tone. The one that told her it didn't matter what she said or did, Clark 'the nurse maid' Kent had the final word.

"Lois, where are you going?"

Lois turned slowly to give him a sweet, innocent smile. "I thought maybe we could watch a movie. The movie we've been trying to for days."

Clark wasn't fooled. Crossing his arms he looked her over, liking the way her messy hair fell about her shoulders. Ignoring that thought he asked, "I take it you don't feel dizzy?"

The answer was obvious with how she was leaning up against the wall. Lois started to deny till she realized how she was leaning.  
>Rolling her eyes she countered, "I'm not planning on watching the movie standing up, Clark."<p>

"I don't think you were planning on watching a movie at all," he replied. He put his hands on her shoulders and guided her back towards the room. "Lois, I'll give you a piece of pie when we know your stomach can handle it."

"Fresh air, Clark. How about fresh air?" Despite the way Lois was dragging her feet, Clark was moving her forward with ease.

"How about we not turn this into pneumonia, Lois." Not even his own dad had been this difficult when sick, Clark thought. "Besides, if you do want to watch a movie we can watch it here."

"Smallville," Lois began when noticed that Clark had set up the smaller TV and DVD player in his room. "Oh!"

Clark smiled at her. "This way you can lie down. That is, if you don't mind that I'm with you."

Lois sat on the bed feeling a mixture of awkwardness and guilt. His bed, his time... She hated being needy.

"You didn't have to do this."

"I know, but you said you were bored and I thought…" He grew quiet waiting for her response.

Smoothing a hand over the bedding he had managed to change in the short amount of time she was in the bathroom, Lois gave him a grateful smile. "Okay. My movie choice." She scooted to the far side giving him room to join her.

"Which is?"

"Star Wars: A New Hope."

Not surprised Clark nodded and picked up the remote. "I figured. You're determined to finish it."

"Damn straight."

ღ

It took a while to get over the mental blocks and accept that Clark was happy to take the risk of getting sick and wasn't bothered by cuddling up with her in her present state. Lois eventually gave a sigh and snuggled against him and found relief as he helped her get comfortable with his arm wrapped around her.

Usually when they watched a movie and they weren't lip locking, they commented and made remarks on everything from the acting to lines to alternate scenarios. This time they actually sat in compatible silence for a while until Lois found she had to comment on the line she knew Princess Leia was about to deliver.

_"You_ _came in that thing," Leia pointed at the Millennium Falcon in disbelief before turning to look at Han Solo. "You're braver than I thought."_

"He really walked into that one," she managed to rasp out. Her throat seemed to have decided to close up and do an impression of sandpaper.

She felt Clark's chuckle deep in his chest. His only response was to squeeze her hand that was entwined with his own.

Lois smirked, "So… "She cleared her throat, trying to get some semblance of a normal voice back. "If you could be any Star wars character, which would it be?"

Clark leaned back and closed his eyes a second in thought before opening to look at Lois who had turned and angled herself so she could see his face. He wanted to kiss her but knew she'd kill him for it while she was sick. She had no clue that she was just as beautiful as ever.

"I don't know. I like both Han Solo and Luke, though I think Obi-wan is pretty cool."

At the slight furrowed brows and odd set of Lois' mouth Clark wondered worriedly, "What?"

"Nothing it's just…" She sniffled then coughed before continuing. "You don't really fit in that universe. And, I mean, if I am Princess Leia you'd have to be Han. Otherwise I'd have to be Amadala and that would mean you're Darth Vader and let's not go there. And I definitely don't want to be a guy. "

Clark frowned, "What do you mean I don't really fit?" He was at a loss on why he couldn't be one of the Jedi. Unlike many other boys he had never really had villain admiration, especially not after experiencing later on some of the real life villains. Manipulative Kandorian Generals were more than enough at this moment to fill his quota that Darth Vader held no interest for him.

Lois returned to leaning against him and staring at their hands, where she now played with his fingers as she continued. "Well, who's the geek? Han, Obi, Mace, Yoda? I'm not sure I consider any of them to be geeks. I mean, yes, Luke was like what the 'farming' type but there is no plaid and he wasn't a geek. Come on, Smallville, you are not the killing type. It wasn't that long ago you were letting a spider nest in your bathroom until I said something. And even then you just moved it because it was, " she let go of his hand to do air quotes." 'Harmless'. That thing looked like it was designed to take down an elephant."

Sounding a bit miffed at the mental image she had of him, Clark sighed. "So where does that leave Chewbacca? He isn't a geek either, Lois, nor wears plaid."

Glancing up at him Lois shook her head. "Well, you… Okay, you have the build but thank god you're not that hairy and Chewbacca is a warrior. You're not. And he smells. I do think more highly of you than that. " She grinned up at him.

Clark looked to the side. "Yeah, I noticed."

"I do, I just don't see you wielding a light saber or calling on some force. Hmm…"

"That takes away the majority of my character options," Clark pointed out, not sure why he was humoring her; sick or not.

"I know and that leaves you with Lando, which you are not. You have a higher sense of loyalty and are much better with the charming lines then he was."

"Thanks," Clark replied dryly. He couldn't be a Jedi, Chewy or an ally. That didn't really leave him much.

They went quiet for a few minutes before Clark added, "Your question wasn't about whether or not I'd fit the character, just who I would be."

"Yes."

"I think I'd like to be Luke or Han. Han, so you could be Leia." It would be a definite lie if Clark said he didn't in that moment picture Lois in a particular skimpy golden bikini Leia donned once.

Lois smiled, knowing full well what Clark was thinking. "Well, with Han we at least know who wears the pants in their relationship and I suppose Han works as well because he'd probably disappear without warning and come back with lame excuses," Lois rambled pointedly, wondering what his comeback would be. Though she couldn't fault his care for her there had been two times where he seemed to completely vanish suddenly. Sometimes Clark Kent was a strange mystery.

Giving an inward sigh, Clark commented, "I'm sure if Han was to disappear he would do so with good reason."

"Oh, I am sure. It's just a pity he has some sort of problem he can't tell Leia about."

Clark looked down at her; both annoyed and sorry. He wanted to explain and clear up this constant frustration between them but the words and the moment were never right. Nor was he sure it was a good idea but then it seemed like an equally bad idea to keep going on as they were. Past experiences reminded him that this secret would soon destroy what the two of them shared.

"Well," he began. "Leia isn't exactly an angel. I think she tends to forgets to clue Han in on her little side adventures."  
>Lois rolled her eyes. Fair enough. She had gotten herself thrown off the Daily Planet earlier in the year, not to mention several other situations which had required the Blur's help. Clark was in affect supposed to be her partner and she sometimes didn't even bother to say she was going out to meet a source.<p>

It seemed they both had some issues. At least hers, though, weren't an utter mystery.

They went quiet once more. Lois began to drift asleep, too tired to keep track of the movie or let non-disclosures bother her. Clark hadn't seemed to either. Having pulled her closer, his thumb lay over her arm and began to stroke her gently helping to add to the lull of sleep.

A sudden thought occurred to her. Lois spoke up abruptly, startling Clark out of his own thoughts about fantasies and Lois Lane.

"I know who you are!"

Clark shook his head. "And?" Clark asked expectantly.

"Well, it comes down to this. You are either C-3PO or R2-D2. Or Princess Leia."

"Lois!"

"No, hear me out. C-3PO and R2-D2 were important, both providing elements of help. I mean, yes, C-3PO is a bit of a… Well, he's not exactly the life of the party, he's a geek and loyal while R2-D2 practically saves the day several times over. You're sorta like that; always arriving at just the right moment." She squeezed his arm.

Afraid to know why she was also comparing him to Leia, Clark tentatively asked, "And if I was Leia wouldn't that mean you'd be Han?"

"Oh, that. Well, I figured, I'd have to be a guy but I am more like Han then you are. Though I still wear the pants, thank you. And if I'm Han that means you have to be Leia which works. Kind of. I think." Lois began to frown.

Clark hit pause on the movie. "What exactly makes me like Leia?" For the life of him he couldn't see it.

Lois grinned at the look on his face. Despite all the insulting he was taking, Clark found her grin very appealing. "Her cinnamon hair buns are like the star wars version of Plaid."

Even though it hurt to laugh Lois began to giggle. The look on Clark's face was worth a thousand words. She knew what he'd be expecting; allusions to him being girly or something equally insulting.

"Nice to see you're starting to feel better," Clark returned after a moment, watching as Lois began to hiccup from her laughter competing with coughing fit.

Lois calmed herself and laid back spent against a pillow to look up at pair of green eyes staring down at her with a mix of amusement and worry. "I'm alright," she assured him even if it was somewhat a lie. Her head was starting to really pound hard and she felt exhausted. It wasn't fair that Clark was right. She was nowhere ready to be out of bed yet.

"Hey." Clark touched the side of her face tenderly, "Lois, you're getting better. I think you just need a good night's rest which is possible now that the fever broke."

Lois nodded and swallowed back the frustration and tears that suddenly threatened. Two days till Christmas and while she was happy to spend it with him, being sick along with the lack of snow still really sucked.

"Thanks, Clark. You know for everything."

"For you, Lois, always." He gave her a tender smile before starting to pull away to move out of the bed.

Lois frowned and sat up. A wave of dizziness swept over her but she ignored it. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To do some chores while you get a nap."

Crossing her arms, Lois didn't even try and disguise the pout. "The movie isn't over. I can sleep later. Clark, please…"

"You can barely keep your eyes open. Lois, you keep blinking."

He had her there.

"So? Can't the chores wait?" Lois gave him a hard stare, daring him to deny her.

With a sigh, Clark shook his head. "They can wait."

"Then you stay here. You watch the movie and… "Clark watched as her already flushed cheeks filled with renewed colour. "I can sleep in your arms."

Clark nodded and climbed back in the bed. Lois settled herself under the covers and into Clark's arms. His body heat felt good and his presence was a comfort. Any other time, this sort of moment would have been absolute torture for either of them. This time, however, it gave a sense of belonging and peace. Clark put the movie back on, only able to see a fraction of the TV screen over Lois' head. It didn't matter, though. Her contented deep sigh as she drifted off was all he needed.

ღ

During her nap while holding her close, Clark let his thoughts drift to them and their future. If this silly conversation on Han and Leia was anything to go on he needed to tell Lois the truth soon. The question was how? And when? He didn't want to go on too long but if she didn't take it well, he didn't want her feeling trapped being sick at the farm.

Every fear and insecurity crept back up. Lois was above every one of them but their hold on his life was still strong enough to push him into excuses. What if she changed? What if he lost her or she was killed because she knew? Would she be hurt that he hadn't told her before?

The worst question of all was one that whispered and nagged at him the most. Why had he waited so long?

It was a companion to the question his heart often threw at him. Why hadn't he let himself fall for her sooner? Lois completed him in every way. He knew his excuses held no ground. He knew his fears had to be conquered because Lois was worth it. It was funny how much power his fears had in his life. For every time he conquered a personal crisis he found there were ten more.  
>Odd thing was the very woman he drew strength from was also part of his biggest fear. Losing her in any way was something Clark knew he wouldn't recover easily from, if ever. Lana, for all he had felt for her, had never been enough to make him feel so lost without her.<p>

Lois gave a small moan in her sleep. Clark shifted his hold, hoping to make it more comfortable for her. He hated seeing her ill even though taking care of her had been an experience he found oddly enjoyable. To be trusted and needed, even if she had complained the whole time, meant a lot.

Hopefully she would feel even better tomorrow and spend Christmas day together the way he originally had planned. If not, he would still make it the best Christmas he could. For her.

Clark looked up and out his bedroom window, wishing the snowflakes he saw coming down were the sort that would stay. Lois still hoped for her White Christmas the way he hoped his Blur duties would give him a break.  
>It seemed fate wasn't really on their side at the moment.<p>

Putting his face into her hair and closing his eyes, Clark decided that even if 'fate', or whatever wasn't on his side, he had no intention of giving up. If anything, he was determined more now than ever.

Snow, kisses under the mistletoe and them as a couple moving forward; these were things that were going to happen.

ღ/ღ

Comments, thoughts..like or dislike. Throw me a cookie..please .


End file.
